Have We Met?
by Zerousy
Summary: AU! KillianXOC Killian Jones has died and been reborn again as a priest named Michael Kovak. A girl has come to the town he lives in and visits the church during every single mass he holds. Lately he's been dreaming of her being his wife while also being a demon and in said dreams he's a pirate. He'll just have to meet her to prove they're just dreams. FullSummaryInside. CROSSOVER


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Once Upon A Time. Purely Fiction. I make no profits off this.

**Title:** Have We Met?

**Summary: AU! OC involved.** Father Michael Kovak has been a priest for well over 3 years now since the incident with Father Lucas' demonic possession that became his final push to believe in God. However, there is something else that tests his faith now because the new woman in town that comes to church is in his dreams that he's been having lately. Only, his dreams are of him being a pirate. In them he is Captain Killian Jones to be precise; or, as his more common moniker is called, Captain Hook. And in these dreams, Hook is in love with her, which makes Michael question himself. It doesn't help that every time he sees her, he starts to believe he is actually in love with her when he doesn't even know her name.

**Status:** Oneshot, no sequel _intended_.

**AN:** I am just testing something out. One of my Myra fanfics (no Alice directly involved). Once Upon A Time, The Rite and Hellraiser crossover. And Colin O'Donoghue is too damn sexy for his own good. It took me so damn long to write this. I'd appreciate you not bashing it just because it's a KillianXOC fanfic. I'm currently being persuaded to write a prequel. We'll see.

**[Michael's POV]**

I'm shaking the hands of the guests and the regulars that come to church every weekend. I chat for a second about whatever it is they wish to but quickly move on to the next person who is waiting for me and repeat the process. I never seem to be quick enough because I've noticed a new girl that has yet to approach me but every time I'm free to speak she has already left. My dreams of being a pirate are a nightly thing now and they only seem to mostly revolve around the new girl. In the dream, I know her as Myra Spencer and I am Killian Jones. Not only do I know the girl in my dreams but she is my wife, my True Love more specifically if the conversations we have in said dreams are anything to go by. However, I don't even know the girl's real name since she has yet to approach me.

As the last person I see that has wished to talk to me leaves to go for the day I quickly scan the area I'm standing at outside, looking for the girl. Again my hopes of speaking to her are crushed because she is nowhere to be seen. I had actually attempted to quicken the conversations this time because I really wished to finally meet her both for my personal reasons and to be polite. Sighing deeply I shake the disappointment away as I shake my head and head back inside the church quietly.

The sight that greets me is surprising. The entire church is empty except for the girl whose real name I do not know. Today she's wearing a green tank top with some blue Capri jeans and a pair of what seems to be black and white converse with neon green shoe laces. I've never seen her shoes before but I've always taken notice that every weekend when she comes to mass that she's always wearing something green. Just like in my dreams. The girl is kneeling on the faded blue carpet before the giant statue of Jesus on the cross and seems to be whispering to it, as if having a conversation with The Lord. Quickly she stands up and turns around, about to walk towards the doors when she pauses upon discovering I've been watching her. The look on her face seems almost scared. Neither of us moves for a few seconds before I decide to close the distance with us, ready to meet the girl who I've been dreaming of yet do not know.

She does not flee like I half expect her to. Something inside me tells me that she would flee from this confrontation due to her nature but what I know in my dreams and what I know in real life are not the same, at least as far as I'm aware. Once I almost reach her, no intention of stepping past her, she attempts to do so but I side step right along with her, a smile on my face. Her eyes widen slightly at the action, but the scared look on her face remains. I notice how those eyes are just as beautiful and brown as my dreams have told me they were, just as hypnotizing as my dream counterpart claims them to be whenever he thinks of her eyes. "I'm sorry I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you before. I've noticed you come in the past 8 weeks or so but I haven't had a chance to properly introduce myself. I'm Father Michael Kovak. You are?" I ask as politely as I could with the biggest smile I could muster while sticking my hand out for her to shake it. I didn't want to scare her way. Again, something is gnawing on the inside of me to try and be as delicate with her as possible. In my dreams she may already be Killian Jones' wife but he had to face a lot of hardships and hurdles to get her to be that for him. This woman was a challenge and he fought tooth and nail to master that challenge, all for the sake of loving her.

The scared look on her face disappeared and was replaced with a timid smile. Slowly, as if afraid to touch me, she gently places her hand in mine and I internally swear. Also, just like in my dreams, her hand is equally soft and I want to pull it up to my lips and kiss her knuckles like the gentleman in my dream that I am. But I refrain and simply shake her hand gently. When her voice speaks her name I nearly fall over because something inside me soars with joy. That, and I'm also in shock. "Spencer. My name is Myra Spencer."

I knew I had stopped breathing. She must have noticed the shock in my face because she tried to retreat her hand but it was the only thing keeping me grounded so I held tight. The scared look on her face returned but she didn't try to take her hand back a second time, almost as if she knew I would not let her go so easily. "Have we met?" The words came out before I even realized I'd said them. Suddenly I was scared of her answer. More scared than when I had exorcised the demon Bal from Father Lucas. That demon knew all my secrets and sins. Was this girl possessed and reading my mind with powers like Bal's? Was she accessing my dreams?

Instead of giving me an answer she quickly averted her eyes back the image of Jesus and took her hand back due to my current weak grip on it. In my moment of fear that I was facing a possessed person I had virtually lost my grip on her. As her fingers slid across mine a shot of desire filled me and I had to fight the urge to take her into my arms and kiss her like I've done in those dreams so many times, my fear forgotten in favor of enacting some of those dream kisses out. They were anything but just friendly and chaste kisses too. I stared at her face that was now staring back at the statue. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes and I couldn't help myself but take the white cloth napkin I kept in my pocket and dabbed the tear that rolled down her cheek. "Are you okay?" I asked gently.

A quiet "I'm sorry" was all I got from her as she literally ran out of the church as if my touch had burned her, leaving me to stand there between the two isles of the church. The action left a sense of familiarity to it, the same that my dreams did every time I woke up. Like I'd literally experienced it before. But I chose to ignore the raging desire to chase her as my dream counterpart would do. Killian Jones was a pirate who fought for what he wanted and the one thing he wanted most was his wife. But I was no Killian Jones, no Captain Hook and not married to this girl. I was Michael Kovak, a priest of the Catholic Church. So I simply prayed that she would be okay with whatever ailed her. I also prayed that the strange dreams would stop now that I've actually met her in life. Of course, not all prayers are answered in the ways we wish them to be.

I haven't seen her in two weeks. She'd stopped coming to my masses (she used to attend all of the ones I'd held) and my dreams had taken a turn for the worst. Instead of actually watching it like a movie playing I was actually in my dream and my dream counterpart was VERY angry with me whenever I slept. Last night's dream had been frightening to say the least. Frightening because I was starting to actually believe them to be real and that he, I, had threatened me with nightmares if I didn't do as he wished. This last one was the worst one so far that actually put his theory in my head enough to simply just test it out.

We were both on his ship, The Jolly Roger, and he was pointing a sword at my throat while attempting to push me off the plank into the open ocean. I was wearing a simple gray t-shirt and some sweat pants and nothing more. The wood under my feet practically felt like I was stepping on splinters. The tip of the blade felt absolutely real because the chill of the metal was uncomfortable. "YOU LET HER GO!" he yelled as his hook pointed in my direction along with the sword. "How DARE you let her go! I worked hard to get that woman to love me! To love us! And you just let her RUN AWAY again! Priest or not, that woman loves us unconditionally and you just let her run away scared because of your occupation! If I was still me and not you right now I'd kick your bloody ass! That is our WIFE you imbecile. Our one and only True Love. Do you not realize how much she went through to give us a chance to live forever to be with her through reincarnation? It was a huge risk she took and you're blowing away my second life with her because of your religion!"

"Second life?" I asked the irate pirate before me. Being that this was a dream and I hadn't quite realized it yet I had no control over what was going on and simply played it out.

He shot me a glare with eyes equally as blue as mine. It was like looking into a mirror and realizing I hadn't shaved for a while. That and apparently this guy likes to add eyeliner. "Yes you dolt. You're my second life. I died and became you. What did you think these dreams were about? Ever since she got into town you've been remembering her through dreams about my life, your past life. But because you've literally SCARED her away I had to manifest myself in your head to make you realize that THIS IS REAL." The edge in his voice was not one I was going to take lightly.

"How did I scare her away?" I begged to know the answer. "I…I didn't do anything!" I especially never intended to frighten her away. I am a _PRIEST_ for crying out loud. How is that scary at all?

The sword was released from my throat and he let out an irritated sigh as he looked up towards the sky. "That's where you went wrong." He sheathed his sword and motioned for me to walk with him as he went to steer the ship. When I stood next to him I noticed the markings in front of the wheel that were engraved into the wood but didn't comment on them, he'd began to speak again, eyes on the open ocean. "As strong, dark and beautiful as our beloved Myra can be and is, she is highly fragile when it comes to her own heart being that love was extremely rare in her life. Obviously the fact that in this life you're a priest doesn't help. She doesn't like the idea of stealing "a man of faith" from God considering she has a special relationship with him as it is. One of which she will tell you herself if you manage to find her and convince her you still want her. And before you say _ANYTHING_ shut that mouth of yours because I'm not done talking!"

That steel like gaze met my eyes once more and I instantly clamped my mouth shut. I'd ask questions when he was done. I was in no mood to have either his hook or his sword pointed in my direction, dream or not. Once he realized I was not going to speak just yet he continued. "As I was saying, you being a priest in this life does not help our case to prove you remember and actually want to be with her. That means action will need to be taken. I've been taking the liberty of going through your life's memories so if I bring something up from your past in this life that's how I know of them. Now don't go bloody ballistic on me when I say this or I'll kick you off the ship. Myra is a demon herself. No she is not possessed by one but is in fact a demon herself. No she does not do wicked or horrible things like the demons you've heard of or come across like that Bal fellow. She's sort of an outcast because she goes against the grain if you catch my drift. She likes being good, she loves it in fact when it comes to human nature. She loves humanity and wouldn't wish to harm anybody who hasn't done her or her friends harm. But the fact that she is in fact an immortal demon who can't be killed permanently does make her lonely. And that loneliness eats at her because her sister, who is also a good girl of sorts, is not the sort of company she needs for certain…pleasurable activities. That's our job."

At his last several words he had a smirk on his face as he glanced at me. I knew that smirk. I'd given it to a few girls in my time but the way he was doing it made it look just downright naughty. Half wondering if I made that same smirk in my past before becoming a priest I quietly let him continue. "As I was saying, Myra's a good girl. A lonely girl. That's where we come in. When I met her I was what you see before yourself. A pirate, Captain Killian Jones, or Captain Hook if you prefer. I was on a quest for vengeance for a former lover who'd died many years, several hundred actually, prior to our meeting and it could be what you'd call a dead man's wish because who I was going after was the most powerful being alive. Chances are he's still alive and still is the most powerful being of all. But what changed my ways was this girl who'd come aboard The Jolly Roger one day while I was waiting in Neverland for my chance to leave and take my revenge and she asked to become part of the crew. Of course I'd said no so she fought me and won her right to be part of the crew. Best fight I'd ever had. Anyway, as time went on and I slowly learned more about her and just how empty and lonely she was. She'd had a total of two lovers her whole life which was technically over 90 years, one a young wizard the other a vampire and both had died on her. Their deaths crushed her so badly that she decided she was going to put herself in such denial that nobody would ever love her because they wouldn't have the patients to stick with her if she kept up the whole "I'm horrible and ugly" act. But all I could see was someone who was just as lonely as I and just as tormented by the past. I couldn't help myself from falling in love with her after what could have been maybe 8 years together in Neverland. That and I love a challenge which is exactly what she was."

He became quiet for a minute. I wasn't sure if he was done speaking or not so I chose to remain quiet. Eventually a real smile broke on his face as his eyes went to the crow's nest where I saw that Myra was standing there and drinking out of a silver flask while watching the ocean through a telescope. "Darling are you drinking your home made rum again? You know if you fall I just may have to catch you! Wouldn't want you to put a hole in the ship again," he shouted at her with laughter in his voice.

Her eyes remained focused through the telescope while she took another sip. "If I were to fall you would catch me and drag me to the captain's cabin to have your way with me AGAIN. Don't pretend you are solely worried about me putting holes in the ship! I know how your mind works Killian Jones, I can read it, remember? And yes, I did make it so be prepared to catch me if I fall."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world love," he whispered with a longing in his voice. "I'd catch you any time." The longing in his voice disappeared and the steely gaze returned as he faced me again. "Or at least I would if my reincarnation here would just man up and take what's already his."

At that I couldn't help but defend myself towards him. "I am a man of God. I took vows, made a promise to him. Just because I wish to stick to my faith doesn't mean you have the right accuse me of being less of a man. Even if I did wish to explore this connection that I seem to have with her I took a vow of celibacy, which means that we'd have nothing but a platonic relationship."

A snarl practically came out of his mouth. "You and your bloody vows! She is still our bloody WIFE! She is _YOUR_ wife! Let me get this through your skull because I know it's as thick as mine and is going to be hard to accept, especially since you are my first reincarnation and have to take my word on it with MY memories. Our soul is forever linked to hers by marriage and blood. She risked my very soul, which mind you she didn't want to, to allow us to be with her forever. She risked turning me, us into something dark, dangerous and deeply lacking in love or even our very existence but she did it because I begged her to. I couldn't let her live with the pain of losing another loved one if she couldn't get them back. And it just so happens that _YOUR GOD_ took pity on her and allowed for this to happen. Normally any soul she claims has direct access to heaven and there is no going back once you're in heaven. Had **YOUR** God not pitied her and knew how much she deserved to be loved YOU would not have been born at all. I would be dead and in heaven instead of you existing. Yes Michael, your mother was right by the way. God has always been with you. So he understands what you are going through. When she, Myra that is, was talking to him in the church the last time you saw her, she was in fact _LITERALLY_ talking to him and probably asking why he let you be a priest of all things. I myself question this also. But it doesn't matter what you are in this life because it does not change that you are bound to her by blood because even now, in this life when she had never given you a drop of her blood, her blood that lingers from our soul is running through your veins as it will do for every life we have. Our vows were "to death and reborn again forever" binding our soul and hers forever. So if you _really_ want to believe in these words I'm saying go to her. Find her. Ask her yourself. She will tell you. Now you can speak and ask freely what you want. I've said what I needed you to hear. You're about to wake up soon anyway." He was pacing all over the deck frantically while looking up at the crows nest, making sure she was still there and if in need of his help. To say it was a lot to take in was an understatement but I couldn't help but believe him. Everything that came from his lips only seemed to be the honest truth. That, and if at some point I was him, which I'm just hypothetically believing right now, why would I lie to myself?

And then I realized he'd said I would be waking up soon. That caught my attention now more so than ever. "This is a dream?" I asked him.

He did not face me but nodded, eyes never leaving the figure that could only be Myra up there. "Yes. You are having a dream with your memories, your past self. It's the only way I can help you understand until True Loves kiss breaks the spell that forces you to forget your previous lives, or in this case, just my life. When that happens you'll fully remember being me and no longer have the need for my presence in dreams. We'll be one in the same. I can't bloody wait for that to happen."

At the mention of kissing her I both feel like my heart is about to leave my chest because of anticipation and that I am confused as to how he would assume I would even do such a thing. "How do you know I'll kiss her? What if I'm in control of myself like last time? I'm a priest, I know how to resist temptation."

Again he didn't look at me but that smirk came back. "Oh you'll kiss her alright. Last time you were only able to resist because it was our first time being reborn AND because you're a priest. But trust me; the desire will only get worse as the hours pass."

"I don't even know how to find her," I argued, barely believing that I was actually considering all of this to be real. "How do you expect me to find her?"

"Where there is rum, there is our wife and she can drink it without needing a break, ever. Try a bar." Finally his gaze met mine and he winked at me. "She may be hiding from you but she wouldn't dare leave town. She loves us too much to just abandon us completely. Just remember though, she's scared," he trailed off. His image started to bleed out into a blinding white light that was hard to keep my eyes on him. Everything was becoming blindingly white.

"Scared of what? Why is she scared of me so much if she loves me?" I inquired.

Everything became white now. But I could faintly hear his voice as he gave me my final answer. "She's scared of making you feel like you have to choose between her and your life that you have right now. She doesn't want you to hate her for choosing her."

And with that I jolted up from my bed, sweat drenching my entire body. The dream still so fresh that I could still feel the ocean breeze going through my hair. I glanced at my digital clock to see what the red letters would tell me. It was barely 5 in the morning and already I found myself wondering where I could find a place that sells rum this early.

So here I am, at 6 in the morning, after a shower and finally convincing myself the only way to prove the dream wrong would be to confront the girl that caused the whole problem to begin with, going to the only bar in this small town that was open twenty four hours seven days a week. Every other bar closes around 2 in the morning and if my dream counterpart was right, she'd be going where rum was available and none of the super markets were open until 6:30 AM in this small town. Let's not even begin to think how this will look on me if I just walk in there and anybody who actually knows I'm a priest questions me. On the bright side, I've got the excuse that I want to try the club sandwich they serve on the diner/grill part of the bar. I've heard it's amazing and have been invited by some of the followers to lunch with them there later this week.

I've reached the bar and am staring at the wooden door in anticipation and with some excitement. I suddenly have this pull inside myself telling me to go in there, like I already know she's in there. But I dismiss the thought immediately; there is no way of knowing she'd actually be in there at this very moment or if she's even ever been here at all. _ 'Come now Michael, what do you have to lose?'_ the voice in my head that is oddly accented like Killian's says. Another thing I've noticed that's different between him and I is that we may have the same voice, but he is clearly European, probably Irish while I'm American. Taking a deep breath to try and relax myself I place my hands on the doorknob and swing it open and walk inside.

The lighting wasn't much different than that of outside so my eyes didn't need to adjust too much. Taking a quick glance around I noticed that the bar was virtually empty except for the bartender and someone sitting at the bar eating something I couldn't quite see from the 20 feet distance apart we were. Upon seeing a green and black hoodie that I've seen in church on one person I instantly knew it was Myra. It had to be Myra; no one else in this town had a sweater that was green with random black specks all over it, it was far too unique. Her voice only confirmed it was her. "I'm going to the bathroom and I'm not done with my food. Don't throw it away please. Oh and can I get another drink please?" With that she got up and walked in the direction opposite of me towards the ladies room.

Making a quick decision I sat on a stool next to hers and eyed the bartender. She didn't look like anybody I've seen from the church. "I haven't seen you around here before," she said me with a smile that almost seemed flirty. For a moment I forgot I wasn't wearing that little thing by my neck that gives all priests away what they are. It's a good thing then considering it makes this little experiment easy on me. "Anyway, what can I get you mister?" she asked politely but her smile only seemed to become more flirty. She quickly went to give Myra another of whatever drink she was having by mixing some various liquids from the shelf behind her.

"I'll start by having the club sandwich special and a glass of rum and tonic please," I request.

"Sure thing sugar, though I wonder what would drive a man to drink this early in the morning." Quickly she mixed my drink and gave it to me after finishing Myra's, not sticking around to ask me exactly why I'm here. Instead she heads off to what I assume is the kitchen and lets me sit there with my drink as I wait for Myra to come out of the bathroom. Truthfully I've never been one to want rum but I find the drink oddly…familiar. I'm more of a scotch and whiskey kind of man. None of that clear liquor has ever caught my attention.

Quickly I glance down at Myra's plate of food and see that she's ordered some sort of breakfast combo that has scrambled eggs, half a eaten sausage link, a short stack of pancakes that's been half eaten and some hashbrowns with ketchup on them. What almost misses my attention is the little ketchup sailboats she must have drawn on her hashbrowns because I doubt the cook would do something that creative. I was so distracted by the little art display that I didn't notice Myra had returned and was standing behind me. "You know if you want something like that you're going to have to order your own Father Kovak," she whispered behind me.

Instead of being surprised at being caught off guard by her I felt a warmth seep through me that she was able to do so. Even more so that she didn't seem mad at me for being so nosy. Turning to face her I gave her a gentle smile. "Just admiring the artistry with the use of ketchup Myra. I like the little boats you've drawn."

Something almost akin to a smile reached her lips as she took her seat next to mine. Her eyes went directly to her plate as she ruined her artwork and started eating the hashbrowns. "I like ships," was her only reply before she took a bite of food, eyes still on her plate. That made me pause for a moment. A memory of one of my dreams came back to me, one shortly after getting married.

_"Killian, you should really let me paint your boat green. It would be beautiful," she said sweetly as she batted her eyelashes at me. Though I was not looking at her I knew when she mentioned painting something green she would bat her eyelashes in my direction, hoping to sway my decision in her favor. Sometimes it worked because I do like pleasing her every once in a while._

_I was not facing her, instead I was steering The Jolly Roger towards the shores of Neverland to restock on certain supplies. "Darling, I know as much as you love green the fact remains that I am…wait a second…did you just call The Roger a __**boat**__?"I said, slightly irritated. I turned my head towards her, my right eyebrow almost reaching my hairline at such a rude comment as calling the Jolly Roger as a mere BOAT. Forget her asking to paint it green of all things, calling my ship a boat was worse._

"_What if I did? What are you going to do?" she challenged. "Lock me in the brig? It IS a boat after all, it's not like I called it a dingy."_

_Was she actually trying to get a rise out of me on purpose? "You know damn well this vessel is a SHIP. It is the fastest ship in all the realms and is by several hundred years older than you and is STILL in tip top shape. A simple boat does not last long and does not serve purposes like a ship such as The Jolly Roger. And I just may lock you up in the brig for such an insult," I answer. However, I knew by the smile on her face that she was simply toying with me so I finished with something a little more teasing such as "Unless you would rather have me lock you up in the captains' quarters for the remainder of the day, tied to the bed with those special handcuffs your darling sister Alice made while being stripped naked and ravished and helpless to do anything about it," I whisper into her ear. The slight shiver she gave showed me exactly which punishment she would desire more._

_As I slightly retracted myself from her proximity I witnessed her lick her lips as her brown eyes darkened as they filled with lust. "Personally being punished by the captain himself?" she asked. Of course she knew only I would touch her, only I would taste her. I am her husband after all._

"_I would make sure you were pleasurably tortured until the fact that this vessel is a ship, not a boat, is drilled into your mind permanently," I say a hairs breath away from her tender lips, so close to a kiss yet not yet there. "No matter how long it takes."_

Needless to say that in the dream she chose to be locked in the captains quarters as her punishment. Suddenly I caught a waft of her subtle perfume and couldn't control my body's reaction to it, almost as if it was already familiar with the smell and my pants became slightly tighter. _'Calm down Mikey! You're a priest for crying out loud! You know how to resist temptation,'_ my inner monologue was yelling at me. But at the exact same time another voice, an accented one, was saying_ 'Screw the bloody priest vows and just kiss your wife like your life depends on it mate! Maybe get some relief in these damn trousers while you're at it. You could have her begging for it right now.'_ On the outside I must have let out some kind of moan or growl because her eyes found mine and seemed surprised. This time the fear was absent and replaced with genuine astonishment and my eyes couldn't help but be drawn to her lips that were partial opened, lips I'd tasted many times in my dreams. "I like ships too," I'd managed to say. Where was that waitress? I needed someone besides just the two of us in this room, alone, with no witnesses to keep my mind in track.

I don't know how, but I instantly felt the mood change when I saw the slight panic in her eyes, almost as if she were ready to flee, almost as if she had read my mind and knew the thoughts I was thinking. Quickly forgetting myself for a moment I grabbed her hand and started to feel the skin on the back of it. It was so soft and the small tingles I was beginning to feel were simply and strangely…erotic. "What are you doing?" she whispered to me, her voice slightly hoarse. I could practically feel my blood being pumped quicker through my body and heading south against my mind's wishes. My body was betraying me every second I held her hand and basically started craving her.

"You never answered my question from the last time we saw each other. Have we met before?" I ask, looking her dead in the eyes. Somehow, against my very nature I could almost _feel_ a different side of me come out, a darker side that only resided in my dreams as of the last 10 weeks. A side that was very much a lustful pirate. When she did not answer I held her hand tighter as she tried to remove it. So I asked her again, getting straight to the point. I was keenly aware that the bartender had not yet returned. "Have we ever met before and in a past life? Was my name Killian Jones?" At this point I was openly staring at her lips; the urge to bite them was becoming unbearable as this sudden desire to have her coursed through me. Dark and dirty thoughts involving me taking her to the bathroom and having my wicked way with her were thoughts a priest should NEVER have, yet here I was, thinking of them and yearning for the wonderful sounds I was imagining.

Her quiet gasp was what broke my restraint when another whiff of her scented perfume came my way. It proved that I had been doing much more than dreaming because it was exactly the same in my dreams. Before she could even have the chance to run away I quickly grabbed her by the head, stood up quickly, and placed my lips on hers. They were the softest lips I'd ever tasted and just as delicious as those dreams told me they would be.

The moment our lips touched I suddenly understood what my dreams had been telling me, what I'd been trying to tell myself. I finally remembered. I was not just Michael Kovak the priest anymore, I was also Killian Jones the pirate and the woman I'd been drawn to since the moment she'd entered town was my wife who I loved unconditionally. This was the woman who risked my very soul only because I'd begged her to so that I would never, EVER, leave her to be alone again permanently. She deserved so much more than me and yet she had allowed me to be the love of her life, pulling me away from a darkness I hadn't truly understood that possessed my very being on the path to something as sinister as her birth family of cenobites.

Just as quickly as our lips had touched she'd pulled her head back, the sadness evident on her face as she quickly came to realize it was too late. True Love's kiss, no matter how brief, was powerful and I now remembered everything from my previous life. It broke the spell that forced me to forget my memories from the moment I was reborn. That and the slight rainbow like wave of magic that resulted in that kiss gave it away. "Why'd you do that?" she asked me, the tears freely falling from her eyes. I brushed them away with my thumbs, attempting to comfort her. "Do you know what you've just done?" she inquired of me. Her voice seemed so shattered that it broke my heart. For two lives I've loved this woman (the second I count only because I realize no one but she could have ever truly been in my heart like she already was) and she was more than willing to wait for me to literally croak and die in this life so she wouldn't have to make me chose between being a faithful priest and being her husband that she deserves.

I nodded my head but kept the short distance between our faces. If I was going to speak I would need my lips to be pried from hers, which, sadly, was harder than I probably made it look like. "Frankly love, I simply couldn't resist, no matter what the price." I quickly took note of the way I was speaking. Looks like both my personalities are starting to blend into each other, only my Irish accent isn't present. Considering my previous life is from the realm of the Enchanted Forest and there was no such place as Ireland there I wouldn't really know what to classify it as but I'd bet it was Irish.

When the bartender came back with my sandwich from the kitchen (how inconvenient timing she had) and noticed how close we were and the tension in the air and stopped to stare at us. She quickly retreated back to the kitchen after a nod from Myra and her saying that we were okay.

Her eyes quickly went back to mine, tears still coming from them. "You're a priest! You can't have both me and your religion in this life. It goes against everything you stand for in this life. Now you're going to regret everything. You're going to resent me for letting this happen. Why couldn't you just forget me this time? You have infinite lives to live! This one would not have mattered for you!"

Taking her in my arms I let her cry onto my shoulder once she realizes I will not release her. At least in this life the power to literally keep her where I want her so long as I hold her has remained (if her trying to pry herself from my arms was any indication). I can see what I was trying to tell myself in my dream. This woman is so afraid to lose my love for her she's willing to cause herself emotional pain by keeping me at arm's length, or in this case on opposite sides of town, for at least this life. "I promised you something first long before I was even born in this body. Do you remember that?" I asked. "To death and reborn again forever. That's what I promised you and I intend to keep that promise, priest or not. I will love you as much as any man will love his wife to the fullest extent." Just to prove my point I started to kiss the side of her face, slowly letting the passion inside me build while at the same time attempting not to hump her right then and there since my pants were extremely uncomfortable right now and she was in no condition to for me to start ravishing.

It felt both wrong and right because I knew that I still believed in my religion as a priest should to the fullest extent (with the exception of the celibacy thing, that was absolutely out of the question now), how couldn't I after all the things I'd lived through so far? On the other hand I couldn't help but feel as if God would forgive me for loving a woman who I was meant to be with, especially since she literally had to get **his** permission for me to even be reborn. I remember exactly the moment when Myra had to literally beg God himself for the power to let my soul be reborn so she and I would be able to find each other for infinite life times since she had already claimed my soul and once I died I would have only ended up in heaven.

I also remember the ritual which was both extremely painful and gruesome. I was not about to let that pain go in vain, both mine and hers. Especially since Myra herself was the only one who could do the ritual with me and the look on her face as she slowly poisoned my body with her blood for a week straight was hard on her. She wanted to hate me for making her do that, forcing her to be the one to actually kill me off in my previous life. But I know she never could hate me, we love each other too much. However, it gave her all rights to cuss me out and lash out at me as she pleased and I took everything she gave with pride because as much pain as I was in while I was dying, I had begged her to do it so we could be together forever. Of course dying wasn't fun, between the pain, puking and downright physical misery my body went through I am happy I don't have to do it again. If I had to do it again I would though, just to be with her.

I stop the kissing and hold her to my chest once more, relishing in the feeling of simply having here there. "I may have only just remembered who I was in my previous life but I can assure you, between what I went through in the life as Killian Jones and exorcising a real demon that could have and probably most likely wanted to kill me in this life, the thing that scares me the most is losing you. I have gone so long in this life as Michael Kovak feeling like something was missing that I took up to being a priest when my faith in God was restored, but the feeling never really went away. There always seemed to feel as if something was missing. And when the dreams kept coming even when you didn't come to the church I knew it had to be a sign. That, and my memories, particularly myself who is every ounce the pirate I am, literally screamed at me for not coming to you sooner considering he has known you were here since you got into town. I could never forget you. I love you too much." Once more I kissed her lips gently as I stared into her beautiful currently brown eyes. I remember brown was her favorite eye color to have, she always said it gave her a reason to say she was full of shit when she wanted to be funny.

Those eyes spoke volumes to me now, telling me that as much as it was probably driving her mad that she wanted to stay away from me for my own good she knew she couldn't if I told her I wasn't going to let her. Right before she accepted my marriage proposal I flat out told her that I was going to fight for her because I wanted her more than anything, even if it meant I had to give up on my revenge that I had planned for several hundred years in Neverland. I would do anything to make her mine, to earn her love and to be the one she loved in return. She knew I would have literally opened that damned puzzle box (had she not already had my soul in her possession) and gone to hell if it meant I could be with her. It was the utter truth and what caused her to say 'yes' when I asked her to marry me. So she literally gave me the power to be the only person who could hold her physically and she would never be able to break away from my grasp. She did that so I could be her anchor when her nature would tell her she didn't deserve me and that she had to run away to prevent herself from getting hurt. It was a privilege she had never given anyone before and one I cherished because it was what was going to keep her to me in this life. She would not be able to run from me in order to 'save me' from myself so I could keep to my religion.

Removing my lips from hers I couldn't help but smile and thank God that she had finally found me. 28 years without her in this life was long enough for me.

"30," she whispered, still staring into my eyes. I drew my eyebrows together in confusion at her words. Finally she blinked and a sad smile graced her face. The tears were finally gone at least. "You've been out of my life for almost 30 years, not 28 and that's not even me giving you the exact amount of months weeks and days. You have to remember that it took 9 months for you to actually be born, plus however long it took your soul to find a decent set of parents. I would know considering I have an excellent reminder of just how long you've been gone."

"Is it the fact that you are probably one of the smartest women in the world and have the memory of a computer sometimes?" I complemented. When she wasn't in denial about something she remembered almost everything. I don't doubt she would know exactly how long I've been out of her life.

She opened her mouth as if to tell me something but a look came to her face that I didn't quite understand before she said "Yeah, there's that."

I was about to ask her what that look on her face was but the bartender/waitress poked her head back out of the kitchen roughly four minutes later from when she went back inside the kitchen, drawing my attention to her for a moment. "Is the intimate moment over you guys? I'm not really supposed to leave the bar unattended unless I'm cooking something here in the kitchen. I really don't want to get fired but I saw you guys obviously needed a moment."

Quickly I glanced back at my wife. What seemed to be a relieved expression crossed Myra's face and it only made me more curious as to what was going on in that pretty head of hers. "Yes, we're fine. You can come back in," Myra responded.

Together we sat back in our seats and proceeded to eat our food, though both of us knew we were far from done talking. I thanked my lucky stars the erection went away as soon as we were interrupted. The waitress on the other hand decided to strike up a conversation with the both of us this time. "So, are you guys dating? That seemed like a pretty intense look you were giving her for being just friends buddy," she questioned me innocently. I knew as innocent as the question was she was probably wondering if she needed to call the cops in case I decided to get violent. "That and she has been kind of bummed out since she got here."

Myra on the other hand beat me to the punch before I could come up with an answer. "He's my husband," Myra answered, taking the rest of her sausage and popping it into her mouth and chewing it quickly as she stared into the waitress/bartenders eyes. "He just told me that our cat had to be put down and cremated because the vet said there was no way to save him after everything that's happened. First he had some weird cat cancer that we thought was gone after his first surgery and then he ate something poisonous from someone else's garbage can AND he was 16 years old. His poor body couldn't take all of it anymore, especially when the cancer seemed to have come back. I've been dreading him telling me the news all night."

The lie about the cat left her lips so smoothly that she even had me believing it especially since she managed to make a few more tears come from her eyes at will. Apparently the waitress bought it as well because she instantly started crying and handing my love some tissues to wipe her eyes. On the bright side she was no longer in a flirty mood with me. "I'm sorry to hear that. I can see why you two needed a moment alone. I had a dog once that got ran over after surviving for 19 years. It was devastating."

After that the woman decided that she was going to leave us be and let us finish our food in peace but remained out in the bar with us. I honestly felt sorry for her being upset about the lie but I wasn't going to spill the beans after seeing some honest tears from her. It seemed a little cruel if I did that. Myra on the other hand kept the tears coming every now and then through the rest of her breakfast. I decided to play along and rubbed her back and said stuff like "it'll be okay" and "we'll get through this".

Once we finished she told the waitress to place it all on her tab and we headed outside as quickly as possible without making it look like we were actually in a hurry. As soon as the door closed behind us I grabbed her hand and rapidly led her around the corner behind a dumpster that I had seen on my walk over. It was perfect for hiding us from stray eyes of the public for a few moments. As soon as I had her pushed against the wall I lost almost all my restraint and flat out attacked her lips with mine, biting and sucking them as I pleased. For the first time ever I used **both** of my hands to gently squeeze _**her**_ ass as I pushed her hips towards mine, grinding my new erection towards her warm center. As her hands fasted themselves into my hair I moaned as she both returned my kiss and grinded her body closer to mine, slightly rubbing me through the fabric of our clothes. Her will to resist me probably just shot out the window the moment I had her against the wall.

Each second our lips were locked it felt like we were trying to eat each other as we rubbed our bodies closer over and over again. Almost too soon though the boner I was growing got so uncomfortable that it almost seemed to hurt and I had to stop basically dry humping her into the wall and pulled back for a second. I hadn't even noticed my eyes were closed until I opened them just as she was opening hers. "Unless you want me to fuck you into the wall, which I will have no problem doing right now even in a public place like this where there could be several eyes, I'd recommend wherever you have been staying at. I am not about to take you back to the church where I have been living at and slam this erection into your body. That is a little too much for me since I don't plan to be a priest who does bad things in church."

Hungry for my mouth again she quickly attacked my lips this time, taking a quick bite of my tongue before violently pulling my hair to take my head away. The slight pain it caused me only seemed to make me want to jump her bones as quickly as possible. "Agreed. I'd rather you be a bad priest with me in the privacy of the house I own than defile a church. As selfish as we both are going to be that is NOT a good idea, married or not."

After another quick kiss she ripped herself from my heated and aroused body and took my right hand and led me down the rest of the alley. After several turns and 10 minutes later we came to a house that was definitely one I would have picked as hers had I needed to guess which house belonged to her. It was painted a spring green color but was outlined with black; colors I knew by heart were her favorite. There was a white picket fence with a lawn full of healthy green grass. The door, however, threw me off because it seemed to be tie-dyed style painted between white, sky blue and hot pink with random blotches of gold glitter on it. That had Alice's doing written all over it, metaphorically AND literally. The appearance of her door did not deter her as she almost violently shoved a key into the lock, opened the door, roughly pushed me inside and kicked the door shut behind us.

As soon as the sound of the door closing came I officially lost any ounce of control I had. It appeared she did as well because we both stripped ourselves as quickly as possible so we could finally do the deed and fuck like rabbits because I was determined that I was not leaving this house until I had satisfied both her and myself several times at the very least. I could practically feel those 30 years of not being able to touch her catch up to me like the teenage boy I was having sex for the first time at the age of 15 in this life. So eager to please and so ready for that rush of a release. I remember sex with my wife when I was a pirate and can honestly say it made other times I've slept with women in this life pale in comparison. There never could be anyone to make it as earth shattering and amazing as Myra because she was completely mine and I was just as much hers.

Once every shred of clothing we both were wearing was off we came back together like magnets of opposite charge. The moment my cock was free I could feel the relief but it didn't compare to the ache of wanting to just instantly slip right inside her waiting body and fuck it until she screamed either one of my names. Our lips crashed together once again and I couldn't contain the growl coming from my throat at the taste of her tongue on mine. It wasn't a battle of dominance that our tongues did; it was a race to devour each other with every bite we made on the other's lips. The entire time our mouths were joined I forced my eyes to remain open so I could see every look that crossed her face. Her eyes on the other hand were closed as she threaded her hands into my hair and forced my head as close to hers as possible, letting all her senses come alive with the lack of her sight. It only seemed to make my dick harder for her knowing that I was causing her body to yearn for me the way it was.

As quickly as possible I hooked my hands under her thighs, her legs instantly wrapping around my waist, and walked towards the purple couch I had glanced at upon walking through the door. Every step felt like blissful agony because she started grinding her wet center into my pelvis while just barley brushing against my aching shaft. It had taken five strides but I'd finally made it to the couch, lips still locked with hers and my hands still gripping her soft flesh as intense, sexual hunger coursed through me. She must have been hearing my thoughts because as soon as I decided to set her on the couch her legs unwrapped from mine and her lips no longer touched mine. When our skin no longer made contact it felt as if I'd been burned with her heat, her desire and it left me wanting to take her hard and fast. Quickly and without a sound being made she laid on the cushions and started touching herself right where I wanted to be inside of her while staring me in the eyes, begging me to take her.

Her moans were like music to my ears. The sexy sounds she produced should be illegal and I would gladly go to jail just to hear them. I only paused for a second to watch as she played with herself, instantly jealous of her fingers. I was in no mood to wait anymore and she knew she was teasing me. Instantly I ripped her fingers from her dripping center and placed them inside my mouth and tasted her juices as I quickly buried my cock inside her heated velvet cave to the hilt as my hands braced themselves on either side of her head. This time she cried out loudly and pure sexual male pride bloomed inside my chest for doing that to her. Just as quickly as they went into my mouth her fingers left to leave marks on my skin. Her nails instantly started scratching whatever skin she could grab as we stared into each other's eyes. In no time her ankles locked behind my ass and attempted to push me farther inside her body as her hips bucked against mine. I released a groan in pleasure as she did so.

I set a fast pace, instinctively knowing she was just as close as I was to hitting that climax. It was borderline violent as I swiftly pulled out of her only to ram my rod back inside her, making her grunt with every thrust I threw at her repeatedly. In and out as fast as I could was what drove me. The slapping of our skin coming together was drowned out by her yells and my grunts as I continued to shove my cock inside her wet pussy at a brutal and familiar pace. The buildup was bliss. For several minutes I alternated between pumping my cock inside her and roughly rubbing my hips against hers while being buried as deeply as I could be inside her warmth.

The tingling in my testicles was a warning that I was going to come soon if I didn't keep track of my body. The thought of leaving her unsatisfied was not optional so I took my right hand and promptly started flicking her clit, instantly noticing as her hips started to violently jerk and I watched as her eyes started to roll back and close with pleasure. That finally got her to start screaming my name. "YES! YES! FUCK YES! KILLIAN! OH FUCK KILLIAN! YES! HARDER! OHH KILLIANNN!" It was about bloody time she started screaming it.

Hearing my name fall from her lips made the animal inside me roar to life in full force to where I quickly withdrew my hand from her sensitive clit and hastily switched our positions to where I was now sitting on the couch and she was sitting on me still joined. As my lips dove for her breasts my hands went to her hips and shoved her on my cock repeatedly. When her hands went back to my hair after being detached from the position change she painfully forced my eyes up to stare into hers as she bounced on my penis going up and down. When her soft lips attached to mine I quickly swallowed her moans as she swallowed mine. Every agonizing thrust we made towards each other brought me closer. The feeling from my testicles started spreading when her orgasm came out of nowhere and violently rocked her on me as she bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. Her insistent jerking and bouncing as she rode out her climax triggered mine and I instantly shot my load inside her feeling my entire body tense tightly and quickly relax.

Everything seemed perfect, like a moment of clarity finally coming to me. Her body was still connected to mine in the most intimate of ways and it felt perfect. Her lips continued to play with mine in a gentle but not intense kiss since I could now feel my lip throbbing from her bite. She once said something about my lips being her favorite part of my body since she couldn't help but bite them. "Still a biter, love?" I asked her as soon as she decided to give my lips a break. "I see you've once again gone and drew blood. If I didn't know better after all these years I'd swear you were still trying to eat me alive."

Her brown eyes flashed pink in lust for a second before returning to the lovely brown she tends to keep them as. "And here I thought you'd forgotten that little bit at least. And no, I don't want to eat you alive," she whispered, her lips close to mine but not touching. A hand touched my neck in a sensual way as she drew random patterns on it. "I would rather love you to death. Death by orgasm would be a wonderful way for you to go wouldn't it?"

"You know me so well. Just as I know you my love."

A somewhat sad look crossed her face. "Not true. You've been out of my life for roughly 30 years. All I know about you right now is what you used to be while retaining those memories and what your profession is right now. I have no idea what you've really been through as Michael Kovak. I only just found you a week before coming to this town and that was by sheer luck that I found you. There's also a big thing in my life right now that you have no idea about that's changed me. You have to admit that even though you remember me we don't know each other the same way we used to."

I thought about her words for a moment. To some aspect she was right. She didn't know me as I'd grown up this time and I knew her from what I remembered in my previous life, yet she claims something big has changed her. Something I was going to ask her to enlighten me about right now. "What's so big in your life these past 30 years that has caused you to change?"

That same look she'd given me earlier at the bar crossed her face. It looked like she was going to say something on her mind but chose her words carefully instead. Something she wasn't sure how I'd react to. "When you died…I wasn't alone."

Was she beating around the bush? I've never known her to stall on something important. "What do you mean? Of course you weren't alone, I remember your sister kept poking me to see if I was still alive until I couldn't breathe anymore." This time she visibly showed she was worried as she chewed her lip. Watching her chew her lip almost started to get an erection out of me once more but I pushed the lusty thoughts away, this seemed important for her to say.

"No not like that. I mean…of course Alice was there. What I mean is…remember earlier when I said I had a perfect reminder of just exactly how long you've been gone?" Her voice was quiet as she spoke the words, so quiet I almost asked her to repeat them. Considering she was literally on top of me it was almost comical that I couldn't quite hear her.

"I do. You seemed surprised when I thought up the answer I gave you. Why?"

Slowly she got off my body then sat next to me and I groaned at the loss of contact. I didn't reach for her though. The fact that she willingly detached herself from me showed me just how serious she was trying to be with me right now and didn't need me distracting her. Silently she took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes. "I didn't know I was pregnant when you died. Not for another week anyway. I know exactly how long you've been gone because it turned out I was 5 weeks pregnant when you took your last breath and I know exactly how old our son is to the day."

If I wasn't already sitting down I probably would have fallen over in shock. _'A son? I have a son? I'm a father?'_ The thoughts swirled around my head as I continued to stare into my wife's eyes. They were a dark shade of purple and if memory served me correctly it meant she was somewhat afraid of my reaction. "We have a son?" I ask lightly. Then another thought came to me that I vocalized. "You were going to keep this from me," I stated a little louder than necessary.

Her eyes blinked back to brown as she looked away from me almost in shame. "I was going to keep a lot of things from you but you had to go kiss me, didn't you?" The strain in her voice was evident that she was trying not to cry. The sound instantly wiped away any rising anger that had started to build inside me at being kept away from my own son. I had to remember that I was still a priest and the fact that I didn't plan on changing that life choice was something really hard for her to deal with as it was. "You could have gone the rest of this life blissfully unaware of whom you really are and that you have a son somewhere in the world. Of course I didn't want to tell you that but it's impossible since you couldn't keep your lips to yourself. He would have understood my choice to leave you in the dark during this life no matter how upset he'd be. But the reason I'm tell you now is because you would have found out sooner or later since you did in fact kiss me and remind yourself of who you are. You probably would have found out today if you actually took a look at any of the pictures I've got hanging on the walls."

Using my right hand I turned her to face me. No tears were shed yet but they were building to the point where I could almost wipe them away. "I'm not mad, not really. Don't cry please. You've cried enough over me. I can't bear your tears of sadness after what I made you go through in both lives so far. Now that I have you back I'd rather be happy with you. So please, don't cry for trying to keep this from me. At least you've told me." I kissed her right cheek in an attempt to soothe her. It seemed to help as she wiped the unshed tears away with her hands.

She took a deep breath and slowly released it, grabbing my hand that was still holding her face and griping it tightly. "I love you. I honest to god love you and right now I am so sorry for not wanting to tell you. I just can't fathom how you'd take the news that you have son that is older than your current body. Believe me, I'm trying NOT to read your mind to give you some semblance of privacy so I don't know how you're taking something without actually seeing your reaction. It's still hard for me to look at you and try _NOT_ to see a priest who I've just had amazing sex with." I smiled wickedly after that last bit while wiggling my eyebrows up and down and she stopped talking for a second stare at me. "Stop it. It's tuning me on and I'd actually like for us to talk for a little bit without screaming in pleasure between sentences."

"We can multitask, we've done it before," I answer as I start covering her body with mine and gently start pushing her to lay down once more.

"Actually I can't. It turns out 30 years without sex with you tends to make my brain go straight to the gutter now that you're actually in humping distance," she retorts back as her hands start playing with my chest hair, her eyes eating up my presence.

I stilled above her and continued to stare her in the eyes once they land on mine. "You're telling me that what we just did was the first time you've had sex since before I died?"

A single nod with a grim smile danced its way on her face. "Yep."

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"Because I knew we'd be together again eventually and I'm only yours to be with. I'm not stupid enough to think you haven't had sex AT ALL in this life if you're wondering. I'm not mad about that. You're a man and you didn't know about your past. That and you're fucking gorgeous and you know it. I knew that you'd end up sleeping with women after puberty hit you. It's life." She shrugged it off but continued to touch my chest but did nothing else. If she wanted to talk then we'd talk.

Gently making her arms go around my neck I simply laid in her arms as she realized I no longer intended to seduce her. For now. "What all do you want to talk about?" I listened to her heart beat and realized just how much I missed something as simple as this.

She was quick to respond to this question. "First of all, would you rather I call you Killian or Michael? And just to let you know, in every one of your new lives you only get Killian and whatever your name is at the time as options. You'll always be my Killian no matter what life you're in because that's who made me fall in love with him."

I thought about it for a second. Truthfully it didn't matter to me because they both felt like they were my names but I knew it was important for Myra to know. "When it is just the two of us or our family around call me Killian. When we're around other people in this town call me Michael. Any other burning desires to ask of me love?" The accent started coming back I noticed. I'd have to control it around other people.

"Don't get mad at me when you learn what I named our son. I was heavily medicated on Uncle Channard's cenobite drugs and barely remember giving birth at all. Surprisingly he actually enjoyed the excuse I gave him when kids tried to tease him in school. He likes it now."

My interest was raised. "I'm assuming you didn't name him after me. But what, pray tell, did you name our child that would cause him to be made fun of in school? And what kind of excuse did you give him?"

For a moment she hesitated. The hands that were playing with my hair stilled before continuing their gentle ministrations. "His name is Cell and the excuse I gave him when he was young was that I was a biology nerd."

It took me a minute to remember why the name sounded familiar instead of going straight for the biology excuse. When it clicked I couldn't hide the irritation that showed in my voice. "Do you mean to tell me that you named my _only_ son after a **CARTOON** character?"

"….yes?"

"So I have a son named Cell and he's perfectly, pun not intended, fine with the fact that he was named after a cartoon villain on one of your favorite shows. Okay. I'll live. I'm slightly jealous but I'll live. I can't believe you wouldn't name our only son after me though," I say slightly irritated.

"His full name is Cell Chester Killian Jones," she laughed. "It's bad enough he could almost pass for your twin now that he's an adult but there was no way in hell I was naming him Killian. I knew that was not happening when I found out he was gonna be a boy because having both you and him in the same room and calling out that name was going to be confusing as fuck when you got your memories back. Be thankful I had the sense to make it one of his middle names. Does your male ego feel better now that you know your son does have your name?" she kissed the top of my head for good measure.

"The priest side of me tells me not to encourage the male ego and simply be happy he was named after something you at least love. The pirate side of me is strutting about with pride that my wife had some sense when naming our child with my name. And speaking of, when will I get to meet the lad? I would very much like to see this so called twin of mine that has sprung from your womb."

She pulled my hair so that I looked her in the eye. "The way you worded that was kind of weird, don't say it again. And I said _almost_. He could _almost_ pass for your twin. Now get off me. Judging by the clock on the wall he'll actually be here within 4 hours to stay for a few weeks. He was supposed to come to try and cheer me up because he knew I was upset even though I told him I was fine. Like you, it's really hard to lie to him. And when he gets here I'd like very much not to traumatize him by having him walk in on us naked. He's 29 years old but at the slight mention of me and sex in the same paragraph he starts getting really uncomfortable." With that she pushed me off of her and started putting her clothes back on while throwing mine at me.

As I proceeded to dress myself I took the liberty to walk around the living room and observe the pictures she had on the wall. The one I was currently staring at had her in a spring green dress and what I thought at first glance was myself until I realized I had only ever worn a tuxedo at our wedding and that clearly wasn't a wedding picture. First of all, he was definitely younger, possibly 17 or so. The man in the picture had my face indeed, but his eyes were the same shape and color of Myra's natural brown ones. His nose was a tad thinner than mine but held the same basic structure. The smile was most definitely his mothers because it was obvious they were wearing matching smiles with the same teeth as they gazed at the camera together. "We had that taken the day he graduated high school. His 18th birthday had just passed the day before as well. He was so happy. I told him that when he graduated high school I'd let him take the Jolly Roger by himself to sail for a month on the condition he brought it back in the same condition he left with it."

I glanced at her for a moment before returning my eyes to the picture of my wife and son. "I didn't even hear you creep up behind me love."

"I don't blame you. I can tell by the look on your face it feels like looking into a mirror when you look at him. It's distracting isn't it?"

"It is distracting. You are right though, he's almost my splitting image. When I first glanced at this picture I had to remind myself that I'd only ever worn a tuxedo at our wedding. What was he wearing it for?" My eyes refocused on her and simply took in her beauty. If my heart wasn't racing with love it sure was now. This woman had given me unconditional love and a son. How could I not love her?

Her eyes remained on the picture but her hand gently griped mine after reaching for it. "Our son got accepted into Harvard and Storybrooke obviously had never had someone get accepted into a school like that. Not that anybody who was brought over by the curse could leave town anyway, but the whole town wanted to throw a big party for him and wish him luck. He wasn't fond of wearing a tuxedo but he did it for the town. So we had our picture taken, went to his graduation ceremony, went to the party and then I let him sail away on the ship for a month."

"Our son knows how to sail the ship! Did you teach him?" I asked maybe a little to eagerly.

"Yes I taught him. Who else do you know in Storybrooke that can sail The Jolly Roger? Just because you weren't around at the time didn't mean our son was going to go on not knowing how to be a proper pirate! Shit, I knew you'd never let me hear the end of it if you found out your son didn't know how to sail. Am I wrong?" Turning to face me she took her other hand and planted it on her hip while raising a single eyebrow.

I smirked. She knows me better than anyone. "Too right lass," I whisper before planting a kiss on her chin.

She let out a shaky breath as my lips remained on her jaw line when I started planting more kisses on her. "You're accent is coming back. You might want to keep that in check." Her shaky breath started to stir the desire inside me once more. This time I was determined to take it slow as I had her.

"I'll do that later," I breathe against her neck, planting more kisses on her skin and using both my hands to go to her breasts. "Right now I would really like to-" I began but the sound of a ridiculously loud stereo from some idiot's car pulling into the driveway caused Myra to pull away from me with an irritated growl and rush to the window to see who it was.

As I approached her she let out a very un-Myra-like squeal of excitement upon learning who it was and started to run out the door, leaving me still slightly aroused and very confused. In all the years I'd known the woman she'd never been one to actually squeal, that would be Alice who did that. Unless it was her favorite band I wouldn't know what would cause such a reaction out of my wife.

As I stepped through the door frame I witnessed something that had me stumped. Myra was running with glee towards a man who was wearing a beanie cap, a blue Muse t-shirt and some matching blue shorts, and instantly jumped on him, making him drop a bag of groceries he'd been carrying. Instantly he fell to the ground due to the impact. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was planting kisses on the guy because that's when he started yelling. "PLEASE STOP IT! YOU'RE GETTING SPIT ALL OVER MY FACE!"

I was actually mad right now to the point that I didn't think straight. How _dare_ this guy come and interrupt my wife and I getting intimate! I literally had to say 5 Hail Mary's and pray not to let my irrational pirate side take control. I was a priest for crying out loud! I may not have control over my body when it comes to my wife but I was still a good priest over all and a priest does _**not**_ want to beat some random guy up. Some guy who just so happens is currently being attacked by my wife in a weird way that gets her excited. I simply looked towards the heavens and continued to pray for patients and that Myra will have some sort of explanation.

Of course the next thing that reached my ears literally had my heart stopping and the silent prayers I was thinking pause all together. "_**MOTHER!**_ PLEASE STOP KISSING ME! THIS IS BEYOND EMBARASSING AND YOU'RE DOING IT IN PUBLIC! I'M A GROWN MAN FOR FUCKS SAKE! THIS IS TORTURE!" Of course with that kind of language she instantly slapped him in the back of the head that resulted in a very loud "OUCH!"

"Watch your language! And you love it, so stop complaining!" she replied, a very happy tone in her voice. For a few more seconds she continued to plant kisses on his face. I could see that he was actually trying to pry her off of him but wasn't succeeding. When she decided she was done she simply sat on his lap and stared down at him. "Why are you here so early? You weren't supposed to be here for another 4 hours."

My heart started racing again. My wife had literally just attacked my son with a fit of kisses. My _son _was here. My son who I just found out not more than 15 minutes ago existed was _here_. I was too in shock to say anything so I remained silent and standing by the door.

Cell seemed to just smile at his mother as he let her play with his hands. At least it looked like a smile from where I was standing. It might have been a grimace. "I was worried about you. You sounded really upset over the phone yesterday when I talked to you and it bugged me so much that I left early. However, you seem to be in a chipper enough mood to tackle me to the ground and spill the groceries I brought for dinner. Has my early arrival with the blaring musing in the rental car brought some weird joy to your life?" he asked comically. "Because I can always leave and come back if it makes you smile that much."

"You always bring joy to my life. You know that. You're very existence gives me reason not to commit suicide again," she said so affectionately I had to blink several times just to make sure it was actually Myra who said the words. I've known she's committed suicide in the past to attempt to actually die but she hadn't tried it during the time we were together. Had my absence hurt her so bad that she was willing to face her horrible demonic family just to stop the pain for a little while? "And we both know that I am in **NO** hurry to go to hell just to see my mother again. Angelique _STILL_ wants to me abort you, even though you're a fully grown man now, just because your father was a pirate. And I'm not going to visit her until she a) see's that I'm not murdering my own child and b) stops trying to get me to sleep with men. But don't you dare think about getting in that car to take off now that I have you! Plus…" she trailed off to look over her should in my direction. Her bottom lip was between her teeth as she smiled, "I want you to meet someone." With that she stood up, helping him once she was on her feet and guided him toward me to officially introduce us.

Judging by the expression he wore and the fact that he was looking back and forth between she and I had a feeling he already knew who I was._ 'I have a feeling this is going to be awkward for us,'_ I thought as they both finally stood in front of me.

Realization finally came to him that I knew exactly who I was. With that he turned an angry face to Myra. "You kissed him. You said you weren't going to kiss him because he's a priest!"

Yep. This is going to be awkward for all of us.

**[Myra's POV] **

Oh the joys of motherhood. I can honestly say that I deserved the ranting my child was giving me as we all sat down in the living room. This was too much of a private matter to have outside, even if my neighbors were at work during this time. So I took the ranting like a champ since I made him worry for the past several weeks because I was too upset about making his father remember me. Right now Cell is starting to just making grunting noises in irritation because he can't quite finish his frustration in words since he's said about all he could think of for the past 10 minutes.

Now he was going between starting to pull his hair and wanting to shake me. I hadn't even said a word in self defense yet and Killian is far too nervous to move. Truthfully I'm a little shocked he's still conscious after actually being within arms' reach of the son he just found out he had. If I was in his shoes I would have fainted after meeting a child I didn't know I'd fathered nearly 30 years prior. But now that our son seems to be out of words it's time for me to stop him before he goes bald, his hair is much too nice to let that happen. "Sweetie, are you done ranting at me?" I ask politely.

"I just don't understand **why**! You've been so depressed the last few weeks because of _him_," he pointed at Killian in an accusing manner as he addressed him, "because he's a freaking priest and you've been saying it's not right at all to do that to him. Why on earth did you do it?" he asked as he stared me in the eyes. I stared right back into the eyes that were identical to mine.

I was not expecting Killian to talk at all for at least another good half hour until everything was calm but he surprised me. "Actually I kissed her. Against her will to be honest. She seriously went out of her way to avoid me and because of some weird and crazy memories slash dreams I was having I wasn't about to let her just run away from me. Even when we'd never kissed my dreams were of her and when she stopped coming to visit the church my dreams took on a life of their own and convinced me to seek her out. So when I found her this morning I pretty much just kissed her without her consent. Yes I am still a priest but between your mother and me we will make this work. Anything else you want to know? I'd rather you stop practically yelling at your mother because it's bloody irritating me that she's letting you yell at her. If you want to blame someone for whatever reason then blame me." The way he said it almost seemed like he was scolding him. For not actually being around our son while he was growing up it wasn't half bad of a reprimand.

That shut Cell up. He just sat in the chair he'd taken from the kitchen that was placed in front of the couch and stared at Killian like he didn't know what to say.

"Cat got your tongue boy?" my husband asked gently. He had his arms folded across his chest with an eyebrow raised in a challenging manner. I took a second to notice that he had shaved and I hadn't noticed it before. Usually Killian didn't shave but maybe Michael did.

"I'm technically older than you so don't call me boy," Cell mumbled. "I do have a name you know." Obviously he wasn't sure how to act around Killian since he started fidgeting in his seat. Then I noticed that he kept glancing at Killian's left hand, almost as if he were wondering where the hook was. Was he actually intimidated by his father?

Killian on the other hand seemed oblivious to Cell's eyes glancing at his left hand. However, knowing Killian he was not going to back down. Even if he had the patients of a priest he couldn't just burry the pirate that he was. "Yes, your body may be older than mine but my soul is by far definitely older than your mothers and yours put together. And I can only imagine how many times your mother got a new body when she regenerated so it's not like this is odd for our family. As for your name I'm still trying to come to terms with the fact that she named you after a cartoon villain. But it made her happy and you seem to be okay with it so I'm not going to question it anymore. And just to let you know this is a little awkward for me so I'm not too sure how to act around you. I don't know you at all and you don't know me. But I would like to get to know you."

I think I just died a little bit on the inside of happiness. Metaphorically of course. Had one of my organs started dying it would just regenerate. My husband honestly wanted to get to know our son and it started bringing out the emotional rollercoaster I'd been on since I'd actually found him. "I think that's a great idea. You're right Killian, you know nothing of him and all he knows about you is what I've told him and a few silly videos I've got with you in them at barbecues we've gone to." I turned towards my son and noticed that he was now staring at his shoes intently, probably to avoid eye contact with the both of us. "Cell, don't you think it'd be a good idea to get to know him?" I ask.

There was such a long pause for a while I was actually starting to wonder if Cell wanted anything to do with Killian at all. Just because Killian was willing to get to know his son does not mean that Cell would be receptive. He had gone 29 years without his father being around and he'd gone through all the phases that the absence of one would create. First there was the "do I have a daddy?" phase when he was 4. After that came the "where is my dad?" stage of his life that lasted until he was 9. The phase that came after that one was actually kind of sad because it was the "daddy left us because he doesn't want us anymore didn't he?" one. Thank god it only lasted a year because I was trying really hard not to confuse him with the situation his dad was in. However, after that one came the "I hate my dad for not being here!" stage of his life that lasted all the way until he was 15 when I finally decided that he was old enough to know the whole truth about Killian. And he thought puberty was hard to understand at the time! Finally it led into the "Okay. So I don't have a dad and I can live with that" phase. At this point I'm starting to think there's a "I don't care about him" phase because the silence is actually starting to make me worry.

Thankfully that fear was squashed quickly because Cell decided to nod and smile at me. "I guess…but I'm kinda tired right now so I'm going to take a nap. It was a long drive from Storybrooke all the way to here." Without so much as a "see you later" he quickly walked down the hallway into one of the spare bedrooms and closed the door._ 'Okay. Maybe he's not quite comfortable with the idea.'_

Simultaneously Killian and I looked at each other with similar expressions. "Well darling, that seemed to go well. I _really_ think we hit it off." The sarcasm in his voice was obvious.

"He's just not used to the idea of having a father around. Give him time. He really doesn't have a reason to hate you because believe it or not, he honestly understands our situation. In fact it was his idea to actually get the courage to come to this damn town and stalk you until I got the nerve to kiss you."

"Then what's his problem?" he asked curiously.

I sighed. "He really wants to punch you. After I told him about HOW you died he got really pissed off and said he was going to punch you when he got the chance because you made me sad. He didn't think he'd actually have to face you since I told him yesterday over the phone I was avoiding you. Now he doesn't feel comfortable with the idea of punching a priest."

"Do you think he'll come around though?"

"Yeah, I think so. Fair warning though, he doesn't age so he's got loads of time."

That caught his attention. "He doesn't age? Myra, is he…?"

I shook my head, knowing where he was going with that question. "No, he's not a demon like me. He's 100% human. He just doesn't age and he has magic because he's a product of True Love. The not aging thing is because I don't age, that's the only thing even remotely demonic about our son. Anyway, I'm going to unpack the stuff in his rental. Feel like helping me out?" I quickly got up and walked outside. I didn't have to look behind me to know he was following. He always was a gentleman. That and he likes staring at my ass.

Even though the situation isn't quite ideal, I know I'll manage. I've got my husband back and that's all I can ask for. We'll find a way to make this work. It doesn't stop me from feeling like I'm going to hell for sleeping with a priest though, husband or not. And by hell I don't mean to my bedroom I have down there.

**Epilogue: ***3 years later*****

**[Killian's POV]**

I'm lying down in my bed in the comfort of The Jolly Roger and staring at Myra sleeping and thoroughly enjoying the view of her naked chest. Last week we'd finally come to the decision that as much as it pained me to leave the priesthood she was more important to me. Of course we'd been fighting about it for a couple of months, her demanding that I not quit while I tried to persuade her that it was a good idea. Cell was the deciding factor on what we should do since it was obvious that people were starting to question his arrival since we looked so much alike and hung around Myra constantly. The townsfolk weren't going to believe he and I weren't related for very long. All it took was for him to say "Mom, he's fighting for what he wants and he's choosing his family. It's his decision. Let him make it. It's not like he can't worship God wherever he goes anyway." That was also the first time he'd included me in any mention of being a family so it was progress. It took 3 years but he was slowly starting to accept that he was my son and I was his father. So we faked my death by means of a heart attack. Let's just say it was painful and leave it at that.

I don't regret the decision of choosing Myra over being a priest for the rest of this life because I know it makes her happy to actually be able to _**be**_ with me in public. Not that I cared about my social status but she did and I loved her all the more for it. However, I will miss the friends I'd made like Father Lucas and Angelina who were kind enough to attend my funeral. There's no way for me to get in contact with them without telling them I faked my death and spilling my family's secrets to them. Bringing them into the strange web of chaos that it is already is enough to make any 'normal' person go mad without needing to be the Mad Hatter. They wouldn't understand. They'd think me crazy or possessed and frankly I do not want to deal with that headache. The townsfolk I've known all this life were another story. It wasn't easy watching all those people who knew me as Michael Kovak cry over my grave but I did and kept a neutral expression the whole time while under a glamour spell to look different.

Myra shifted her position from laying on her back to snuggling into my warmth. I started playing with her hair to move it away from her face. She did not stir from her sleep. Taking a deep breath I sighed in content and looked at the photograph that was standing on the nightstand next to the bed. Myra had taken it yesterday of the three of us in a group hug. I was on the left wearing my leather jacket with the rest of what Cell calls my "pirate getup", earring included. He's in the middle wearing a tan t-shirt and some black swimming trunks and a bandana over his head. He too has an earring in his right ear that matches mine. On the right is Myra in her black leather coat with a eye patch covering her eye and her own pirate getup. The picture is meant to be silly since we're all wearing goofy faces but I can't help but feel pride that both my wife and son enjoy being what we are: pirates.

Taking one more look at the love of my life I smile before closing my eyes and returning to sleep. Tomorrow we'll be heading back to Storybrooke for my son's birthday party that Alice is throwing him and we have to all be up bright and early for sailing to get there in time. I only hope that Cell doesn't walk in on us again when I plan to wake his mother up with a _very _arousing wake up call. The poor boy nearly hurled yesterday when he walked in on me bending his mother over the desk and taking her.

I take one more deep breath and pull Myra closer to me as I let my mind wander off into dreams that are not haunted by memories. There was no need for those anymore, I was who I wanted to be and I had everything I ever wanted right here on this ship. Nothing made me happier. Priest or pirate, I was simply Killian Jones, a man who fights for what he wants and deserves what he gets. I will always be Michael Kovak in this life, nothing can change that, but I will never stop being Killian Jones. For now, I'm both and I am not at war with myself.

And to think, we had almost not met in that church had she not stayed and talked to the statue. Had I not attempted to quicken my greetings with the people she may have left and I would have never knew any better. We could have almost never met again.

**THE END. **


End file.
